Myrewood Historical Society
Founded by Erzsibet Mara in 622 K.C. the Myrewood Historical Society was at the time, for lack of a better term, a clever front, by which the Coven of Duskwood financed its expeditions to far off lands, and its numerous other activities. So far as the public, and most of its trustees were aware, the Historical Society has contributed items and funds to a number of museums, art galleries, and charities throughout the Alliance Kingdoms. After the dissolution of the Coven in December of 624 K.C. the MHS was entirely restructured, and now serves its official purpose. The society continues to fund a number of private expeditions and is often the first place Archaeologists from the Kingdom of Stormwind will turn when in need of funds. The Myrewood Historical Society is comprised of the following branches and individual trusts: Archaeology and Expeditionary The MHS funds a number of archaeologists and their expeditions, and has acquired permission from local governments to dig in various sites throughout kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. The Archaeology and Expeditionary branch is headed by a team of renowned archaeologists and historians, which makes all decisions regarding which digs will be funded by the MHS. The Arcane Headed by Lady Myrewood herself, this branch is responsible for the acquisition, analyzation , and protection of all relics known to be of an arcane and magical nature. The Myrewood Castle Trust A trust established in 622 K.C. to preserve for the public benefit, the estate known as Myrewood Castle in Myrewood County together with its ancillary buildings, public library, gardens, woodlands and park. The Trust also maintains the Castle's art collection, which is on display to the public. The Starfall Trust A trust established in 624 K.C. to preserve for the public benefit, the estate known as Starfall in Duskwood together with its ancillary buildings, public library, gardens, woodlands and park. The Trust also outlines a plan that allocates one wing of Starfall Manor for the purpose of displaying the many historical artifacts found on the estate during its various periods of renovation throughout the past two centuries. The Myrewood Abbey Trust A trust established by the MHS and the Bishop of Myrewood in 622 K.C. to preserve for the public benefit, the estate known as Myrewood Abbey together with its ancillary buildings, Church library, gardens, farm, woodlands and park. Coupled with the original perpetual grant made by the 10th Count of Myrewood, the Trust ensures that Myrewood Abbey and its grounds cannot be sold, or otherwise altered by the Church of the Holy Light and its Council of Bishops without permission from the Board of Trustees, which is comprised of the Bishop of Myrewood, the Abbot of Myrewood, and Dowager Countess, Annika Mara. Additional Trustees and DonorsCategory:OrganizationsCategory:Stormwind OrganizationsCategory:Charity OrganizationsCategory:Coven of Duskwood * Annika Mara, the Dowager Countess of Myrewood * Andras Mara, Trustee * His Grace, Thomas Levente, Bishop of Myrewood * Charles Sutton, Lord Willowbrook (Donor) * Lady Isibel Sutton (Donor) * Henry Sutton IV, 8th Duke of Newcastle (Donor)